


5 Times They Kissed

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, I just adore writing kisses, Kissing, M/M, Minor DOTO spoilers for Non-Lethal ending, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: When they can take it no more, when all the peaks and valleys of pleasure have been passed for the night, Corvo holds the Outsider close and mouths his lips lazily, gifting him all the kisses he has been deprived of for millennia.





	5 Times They Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> There are few things I enjoy writing more than describing kisses. This one is for Mayo.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) Got a prompt for me? I take those as well!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

First time they kiss is a thrilling moment.

The Outsider and Corvo stand on a rooftop of the Tower, looking over the city which has fallen to a deep slumber of the night. Only the Outsider’s gaze is concentrated on the view, searching for escape from Corvo’s observation. The young man learns to breath in and out slowly as if savouring the air which he has to get used to. Corvo’s gaze is glued to the man beside him, admiring the sudden humanity touching his face.

He gives him time. Rids him of needless words, twining meaning into their hands held together. But then, overcome with feelings after his longest journey of thousands of years, the Outsider turns to Corvo and allows himself weakness that as a god he couldn’t have, allows himself to be held.

Full of reverence and impatience, Corvo takes the Outsider’s face in a cup of his rough hands which express fondness that surprises even him. He pauses for a second, lets his gaze flick from bright green eyes and down to lips which are open just a little, enough to give a hint of lively redness and warm flesh. 

It’s slow and hesitant, like finding footing in a neck deep lake. Corvo’s lips barely touch the Outsider’s, their mouths brushing against each other, opened up and wondering when one of them will take charge. They savour each other, hold their lips pressed together for second, just to acknowledge to their madly beating hearts that this is a true reality and not a distant dream.

While they kiss, butterflies burst in a dance in Corvo’s stomach, he is eighteen again and so foolishly madly in love. But he is also an old man and so tired, his body begging for rest within the Outsider’s arms.

Corvo opens his eyes and sees the flutter of black lashes of the Outsider’s eyelids. His eyebrows are arched high. Corvo melts and closes his eyes again, letting his attention fully enclose on the man before him.

***

Kissing is a common occurrence now. Gentle pecks now and then, stealing moments whenever they get a chance. The whole court has only one tireless gossip - what is this dalliance between Lord Protector and their young guest?

When they are seated in Corvo’s room, immersed in the warmth of a fireplace, there is plenty of space for loving. Corvo takes the Outsider’s hands, presses lips softly to his skin, wraps fingers over his palms. They are soft and untouched by labour, looking ghostly, fingers wearing no rings. 

The Outsider looks at them sometimes, Corvo notices. Watches the young man study his thin fingers in the light of whale oil lamps or dancing fire flames. When doubt and disquiet appear in his eyes, Corvo takes his hands into his own and kisses till there is no spot left unloved.

Lips trail the map of veins which protrude from under the skin. They lead to the knuckles and each and every one of them melts and warms under Corvo’s kiss. Sometimes the Outsider’s hands clench when Corvo’s lips linger a moment too long, as if he is about to let his mouth move and cover his fingers, let his tongue leave a wet trail over the phalanges. But Corvo resists and waits when it would be appropriate enough or when their minds would be touched by passion.

And so he moves on to the fingerpads, soft and almost delicate. The Outsider smiles when he presses them to Corvo’s lips and the man smiles in return. Just to see his touch paint happiness over Corvo’s face seems to be a reward enough.

Corvo moves the Outsider’s hand and rests his own face in the cup of his palm. Warm and happy, he stares at the former deity with such fondness that seems to make the blood running in the Outsider’s veins faster, hotter and so much livelier than thousands of years before.

***

The whole of Dunwall has to get used to the image of Corvo and his young guest sharing affections. Corvo never realises how often it happens until one moment Emily mentions it pointedly, making Corvo blush and the Outsider look away.

Corvo wonders if it truly happens so often. They have long established a routine of gestures, a peck on a cheek in the morning and a good night kiss for the court’s gossip in the evening. It’s a talisman to wear before heading out into the darkness of the city to investigate rumours, it’s a tease for the night while they seat at the dinner table and think no one can see their gestures. It’s a promise, a reassurance, a symbol of something they both needed for a long time, one longer than the other.

Some begin saying the Lord Protector has gone soft. Others see how fiercely he fights to keep what he holds dear safe. Sometimes a rumour or two would point out that Corvo steals kisses at the back of his left hand, a peculiar habit that doesn’t go unnoticed. When confronted with questions, he smiles slyly and reassures them that no such thing happens.

But he knows better. And so does the Outsider whose mark still rests etched into Corvo’s very skin.

***

Less and less Corvo takes charge in their romantic connection. It’s a reward of its own, letting the Outsider do whatever he pleases with his body. If the young man wishes to see how Corvo’s skin reddens under his lips, so be it. If he is in the mood of covering his whole body in kisses, Corvo succumbs.

When their mouths meet, it’s always a dance of courtship, followed by frantic passion which knows no limits or boundaries. They hold onto each other, fingers clawing at the skin in despair.

It’s different today, it’s special. Their first night.

Corvo worries the Outsider’s lips and resists the temptation of biting into them when a vibration of a moan resounds through them. Just like the Outsider marked him with power of his symbols years ago, Corvo would have him marked now with his very lips. But it’s again the Outsiders turn, a slow exploration of wherever their bodies will lead.

Ordered to lie back and ‘enjoy’, Corvo follows and rests his head on a pillow. His body is an open book to be studied which the Outsider indulges in. Seated over the man, legs on both sides of him, the Outsider learns every rough curve, every bruise and scar around Corvo’s neck and along his shoulders. Corvo feels more than naked for he is certain that somewhere within the great mind of a former leviathan lies every memory of how he received those scars. The Outsider says nothing about it, but the way his fingers trace them, how his lips seems to take the pain of memories away, he most certainly knows what meaning those scare bear.

And he gives them a new one. Corvo’s breathing becomes ragged, uneven and though he doesn’t beg for more, his body does. But there is still a long way down for the Outsider as he learns all about Corvo’s skin. And he suffers in what little friction he gets until the Outsider can’t hold back too.

When they kiss properly that night, Corvo is lost in a bliss of affection and sex, body meld to the Outsider’s and their lips connected to hide their moans away from the ears of the Dunwall Tower.

***

The Outsider is greedy for affections, that much Corvo has already learnt out. When they spend night followed after night together, tangled in warm sheets, legs and arms wrapped around each other, the Outsider seems to be trying to get as much skin contact as possible. He lets himself be kissed and shows all the right spots for Corvo to press his lips to.

And how infuriated and sweet he looks when Corvo denies him a kiss. Gives him a taste, the tiniest touch and capture of lips and lets go with a teasing smile.

Corvo watches his brows furrow in displeasure as he holds the Outsider’s face and avoids his lips as much as possible. His eyes have a teasing gleam which makes the young man look vexed. Corvo kisses his cheek, loudly and with a smack that makes both lovers smile. Corvo’s lips hover and travel all over his face, tracing the cheekbones and sharp temples, gentle forehead and frowning eyebrows. They kiss down the nose bridge, the deep hollow over his lips and right under them.

Corvo doesn’t let him slip into gentleness however and digs into his skin with his hungry lips, makes the Outsider shiver under his touch. Sometimes it undoes the young man within minutes, drives his body mad with want as it lets go and shudders in pleasure. It’s so easy, Corvo thinks when he kisses the Outsider anywhere but his delightful begging lips.

The young man opens up his neck for Corvo to kiss, bares the shoulders and offers hands; leaves his body open and available for Corvo only. And when he becomes impatient enough, frustrated, does Corvo indulge him in a deep kiss, where tongue explores another’s mouth and where Tyvian wine they had earlier can be tasted.

When they can take it no more, when all the peaks and valleys of pleasure have been passed for the night, Corvo holds the Outsider close and mouths his lips lazily, gifting him all the kisses he has been deprived of for millennia.

There will be more nights, other nights. Corvo thinks that even though he knows every crack of the Outsider’s lips, every movement of them and their taste, he has so much yet to explore. And so does the Outsider whose face is nuzzled in Corvo’s neck as they lie in a bed and listen to the distant song of the whales.


End file.
